


Fingers Touching Glass

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Building with a conscious, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Fingers touching glass, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: A frown fell over Marvin's face. He shifted on the couch so he was seated on the back of it, resting his fingers gently over the glass behind him. “You’re hurting,” he murmured, eyes closed as he listened to the building ‘speak’. “I…I wish I could do something…”





	Fingers Touching Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from a list by MyMidnightLove on DeviantArt!  
> The prompt was "fingers touching glass"
> 
> This fic is linked directly to The Outside; set before Ego Central's conscious faded.

Marvin often returned to Ego Central, despite the fact he’d been warned many times not to. The doctors were worried that the weakening Egos could wind up hurt! If they got injured, and weren’t in Incorporated, what if they weren’t found in time, the doctors would reason.

 

It didn’t stop the magician. The Septics’ old home was his _friend!_ He couldn’t—wouldn’t—leave it to die alone. What an awful thing to do to it!

 

Unfortunately for Marvin, he’d grown weaker with practically every visit. Aside from Jacques, he was the least popular of the Septics, and it showed. He was fading fast. Growing more and more transparent. Still, it didn’t stop him from visiting his old friend.

 

Even in his weakened state, Marvin was sneaky; slinking through the halls and to the Door that would teleport him directly to Ego Central. He dodged around Jameson with ease, crept past Bing and Oliver, darted through the kitchen when Schneep had his back turned. Not once was he spotted, so he’d left through the Door without a moment’s hesitation.

 

There was a sudden chill upon his exit from the Door, and the magician pulled his cape around himself like a blanket.

 

“Central?” He didn’t like how his voice echoed through the halls. Didn’t like the heavy creaking of the floorboards under his feet.

 

He could just _feel_ how weak the building was.

 

Marvin shuffled further in, headed straight for the living room. “Central?” he called again.

 

This time, the entire building creaked and the living room light flickered on. The magician gave a sad smile and settled himself on the couch, right in front of the grimy window to the front yard.

 

“H-how are you?” His voice sounded so small in the massive yet empty building. Ego Central creaked again; a low sound that originated from its foundation and stretched up through the roof. A frown fell over the Septic’s face. He shifted on the couch so he was seated on the back of it, resting his fingers gently over the glass behind him. “You’re hurting,” he murmured, eyes closed as he listened to the building ‘speak’. “I…I wish I could do something…”

 

Marvin grabbed the edge of his cape in one hand and slowly started wiping the grime away from the window. “You should at least be able to see outside,” he said as he worked.

 

It didn’t take long before the magician felt something warm slip down his cheek. He tasted salt at the corner of his mouth, so pulled his mask off and scrubbed at his eyes. The building gave a low groan, and Marvin smiled; his lip quivered in his attempt to hold it. He pressed his forehead to the window, eyes screwed shut.

 

“I’ll miss you…” Another creak, and the magician couldn’t help a tiny laugh. “I-I swear, you’re like a kid sometimes, Cents.”

 

One hand came up to the windowsill, thumb tracing over the splitting wood. Water damage was really taking hold of the building. It made Marvin’s heart ache knowing Central was suffering like this. It was in pain and so lonely. It made another stream of tears come from the Septic’s eyes, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away this time.

 

He repeated, “I’ll miss you,” a few more times. The building, in turn, flickered some lights or made a noise that had Marvin smiling, or laughing, or _this_ close to actually breaking down into sobs.

 

Ego Central had been one of his best friends for so, so long.

 

Losing Central…it would be _so fucking painful…_


End file.
